Donde Quiero Estar
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Descubrir dos secretos de Ino representaba para Kiba la oportunidad de divertirse un poco,¡Oh sí, Venganza! Desafortunadamente para él, ella es una chica de grandes ideas. Cap.I ¿Avispa? *Para Coco*


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

Para: **C**o**c**o S., por su cumple y porque es una persona extraordinaria. ¡Felicidades y Que Sean Muchos Más!

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Avispa?

Aun con el lápiz bamboleándose entre los labios fruncidos y la nariz, el rostro de Ino Yamanaka no perdía belleza alguna. En sus ojos azules la concentración se percibía en gran cantidad. Meditó y meditó, pero parecía no encontrar la respuesta correcta a la interrogante que se le presentaba.

_Tras una afortunada situación del destino, tienes la oportunidad de tener a centímetros de ti al sujeto más divertido y sexy de toda la ciudad. Él te mira claramente encantado, entonces tú:_

_**a**__.- Le miras con suficiencia, tú también eres una chica muy cotizada, así que si quiere algo, que sea él quien dé el primer paso._

_**b**__.- Te sonrojas con su cercanía pero no te alejas, ni hablas; sólo le haces saber con sugestivas miradas que a ti también te encanta._

_**c**__.- Sin dejar de sonreír con coquetería, hablas con él de cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, el punto es seguir disfrutando del momento._

_**d**__.- Tal vez la ocasión no vuelva a presentársete así que lo besas apasionadamente hasta hacerlo olvidarse de todo, menos de ti._

Ino tomó el lápiz de entre sus labios dispuesta a anotar. Definitivamente ella era una chica de letra _a_… pero la letra _b_ también se le podría ocurrir llevarla a cabo. Aunque a quien quería engañar seguramente ella aplicaría la opción _c_. Sin embargo la letra _d_, dado el caso y en una situación extraordinaria, muy seguramente también se atrevería a hacerla.

- ¡Uff! Qué difícil…

Ino volvió a colocar el lápiz sobre su boca. Cerró los ojos y para enfocarse mejor, pensó en alguien que pudiera ser ese sujeto si hablaran de Konoha. Una de sus cejas se enarcó. Nadie que ella conociera encajaba en las descripciones. Entonces unos ojos color tierra junto con una sonrisa de incisivos largos llegaron a su mente.

- No, Ino baka…- se amonestó, notaba un calorcillo en las mejillas. No en definitivo ningún ser de Konoha encajaba en el perfil.

De pronto la voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ino! – sonó desde la sala. Ino desvió la mirada hacia su reloj en forma de girasol. Eran casi las tres, su padre debería estar en el trabajo, no en casa.

- ¡Estoy arriba!

- ¡Baja un momento!…

Ino escuchó esa última petición y algo se activó en su interior: su Detector de Tormentas de Sermones. Rápidamente recapituló todo lo transcurrido los últimos meses. Sí, había hecho algunas cosillas pero había sido muy cuidadosa, no había dejado ningún indicio que la señalara como partícipe de algo en concreto.

_"No Ino, no seas paranoica…" _le dijo una vocecita segura; aunque luego la misma vocecilla agregó: _"Pero por si las dudas, si Inoichi ha sabido algo, niégalo todo…"_

Ino dobló la página y colocó la revista sobre el buró, esperando que al terminar de hablar con Inoichi, tuviera tiempo de finalizar el cuestionario. La publicación que leía "ONNOCHI" (**1**), era una revista mensual que provenía de la Capital del País del Fuego y a la que tanto ella como sus amigas tenían suscripciones (a excepción de Tenten, quien decía que no perdía su tiempo en cosas sin sentido)

- Dime Otou-san… - dijo al llegar.

Sí, su detector de Sermones nunca le fallaba. Al momento de verla su padre comenzó a soltarle lo que había sabido sobre ella. Frente al hombretón rubio, que le hablaba serio y algo adusto, la espigada Ino escuchaba visiblemente extrañada.

* * *

Luego de varias pesadas semanas, tres jóvenes suspiraron al divisar las murallas de su hogar. Con Shino como líder, el equipo ocho había sido destinado a localizar prisioneros de rango peligroso que habían escapado de la prisión, luego de una revuelta interna, en la aldea oculta de la Hierba.

Con entusiasmo entraron a la Villa.

- No debería decirlo pero recibí muy buenos comentarios del líder de la Hierba sobre ustedes.- dijo Tsunade al recibirles, los tres jóvenes sonrieron. - Por el momento no hay mucho que hacer, así que pueden descansar hasta que se les llame de nuevo.

- ¡Hai Tsunade-sama! – respondieron los tres listos para retirarse.

- Kiba, espera… Ya que tú casa queda de camino a la de Sai podrías pasar a dejarle esto.- el joven sujetó la misiva en un sobre.- Son los datos para su próxima misión, partirá mañana mismo y no he podido notificarle.

- Hai Hokage-sama…

Los tres salieron del enorme edificio en donde residía la administración de la legendaria Sannin.

- Bien chicos, nos vemos pronto…- dijo la voz alegre de Kiba.

- Nos vemos Kiba-kun, hasta pronto a ti también Akamaru… - susurró con voz dulce Hinata, el perro ladró amigable.

Kiba miró a Shino, como respuesta, éste se limitó a asentir calladamente. El Inuzuka rodó los ojos, tantos años de conocerse y Shino seguía siendo el mismo tipo enmudecido. Esperaba que con Hanabi fuera diferente.

Tomando caminos distintos, los tres se dirigieron a sus hogares. Pero Kiba se desvió ligeramente yendo en dirección a la pequeña sección de casas en donde vivía Sai.

- Hey amigo, no es necesario que me acompañes…- caminaba mirando a Akamaru, el perro gimió ligeramente.- Si quieres puedes ir a casa, los chicos deben estar esperándote.

En los ojos brillosos de Akamaru podía notarse un claro contraste. Seguramente no quería dejar a Kiba solo, pero lo cierto era que el perro moría de ganas de ver a esos nuevos miembros de su clan. Unos muy cercanos a él.

- Anda, por mi no hay problema. Oni y Dan deben estar ansiosos de verte…

Akamaru ladró, parándose en sus patas traseras se levantó para lamer con cariño la cara de su camarada humano.

- ¡Oe, Oe! Nada de escenitas en la calle…

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Akamaru ya corría a todo lo que daba hacia los terrenos del Clan Inuzuka.

- Bien veamos…- dijo mirando el numero de la casa a la que llegaba.- Sí, este es…

Kiba tocó, pasados unos minutos insistió de nuevo. Sai tardaba.

* * *

Todos en Konoha sabían que el líder de la Sección de Inteligencia era un ninja fuera de serie a la hora de obtener información y un genio como ninguno al momento de infiltrarse en las mentes del enemigo. Inoichi Yamanaka era un tipo serio, profesional y una autoridad de su ramo que las nuevas generaciones tomaban como ejemplo a seguir. Un ejemplo para todos, excepto tal vez para su hija. Ino Yamanaka pareciera harina de otro costal.

- En serio que la gente no sabe que inventar… – soltó ella al fin algo divertida después de escucharle.

- Entonces… ¿Es falso todo eso, Ino?…- preguntó no muy seguro.

- Claro que sí Otou-san… ¿Dimes, por qué haría una locura como esa?

El hombre rubio lanzó un suspiro pesado. Y es que Inoichi aún recordaba, con cierto espasmo, la serie de miradas a las que se había hecho acreedor cuando se supo que su pequeño retoño era la única kunoichi que llenaba la pregunta 29 del formulario de Técnicas Jounin, una pregunta que gracias al vencedor de los torneos de combates mixtos (el buen Jiraiya) los shinobis más jóvenes (y menos serios) se peleaban por cubrir.

"_¿Ha desarrollado usted alguna técnica poco ortodoxa que no siga el protocolo ninja por presentar tendencias poco morales?"_

Las ocurrencias de Ino le costaban bochornos y burlas al sobrio Inoichi.

- Además, soy una cobarde al mil por ciento,… Vamos, si tú sabes que ni siquiera tolero las inyecciones ¡Mucho menos algo como eso!

- Pues… eso es verdad.- aceptó él al recordar a su niñita rubia desmayando a las enfermeras con sus jutsus mentales cuando estas osaban acercarle una jeringa.

- ¿Quién te dijo todo eso sobre mí?…- preguntó ella con toda la serenidad que pudo.

- Eso no importa… Sólo me enteré.

- No debería prestar atención a chismes, Inoichi…- dijo pícara, desde niña le llamaba por su nombre sin que su padre se molestara.

El hombre rubio de larga coleta peleaba consigo mismo por no llevarse las manos a las sienes. Criar solo a una hija era un continuo pensar. Y pesar.

- Soy atolondrada pero no tanto…

Inoichi le miró con incredulidad. Aun recordaba aquella vez cuando su impulsiva pequeña se había cortado el cabello en los primeros enfrentamientos Chuunin en los que había participado. Y es que conservar la cabellera larga en el Clan Yamanaka no era sólo cuestión de estética, en las células de sus cabellos podían acumular, como largas cadenas de códigos, un bastión de información. Ese suceso, Inoichi estaba seguro, le había provocado un mini paro cardiaco.

- Y en el dado caso que hubiera sido cierto… Ya soy mayor de edad.

Inoichi entrecerró los ojos, mientras la miraba fijamente intentaba leer sus expresiones. Con sonrisa triunfante, ella vio que el hombre apretaba los labios. Su padre perdía el tiempo. Y es que desafortunadamente para Inoichi, su rubio retoño había heredado toda su capacidad y las mismas habilidades mentales; y ya desde hacía bastante ella había desarrollado trucos para que no descifrara nada en su rostro al analizarla.

- Tú lo has dicho pero mientras vivas conmigo sigues a mi cargo… - le enfatizó su padre.- Además recuerda lo que prometiste…

Ino quitó su cara de satisfacción. Tenía dieciocho y su estado financiero decía: "Endeudada hasta los treinta". Y es que una de sus principales debilidades era gastar. El dinero desaparecía en sus manos. Era algo que le había surgido al tener sus primeros salarios como kunoichi. ¡Maldito Shopping adictivo! Así que a unas cuantas semanas para su cumpleaños no tenía ni una moneda partida por la mitad. Entonces le había prometido a Inoichi que si pasaba su examen como Jounin y no tenía una sola queja de ella, le daría lo que ella pidiera como obsequio de cumpleaños. E Inoichi había aceptado.

- Me alegro que haya sido una mentira… Con cosas como esas se puede pescar una infección… Y a veces eres tan impulsiva, que se te olvida que eres una kunoichi…

- Otou-san, que sea una ninja no quiere decir que deba suprimir mi lado humano… - acentuó algo molesta. Luego la chica cambió su cara por otra con puchero y con ojillos brillantes, una que le daba aspecto infantil.- Además… ya quedamos es que no es verdad. Lo juro…

- Está bien, me olvidare del asunto. – dijo al fin el hombretón para dirigirse a la puerta.

Ino lo vio marcharse y suspiró aliviada; si su padre llegaba a saber que todo era cierto, ella tendría que decirle adiós a su deseado viaje al País de los Manantiales.

De pronto sus ojos fueron llevados al reloj de la sala. Eran casi las cinco. Corriendo subió a su habitación y se dio un duchazo. Luego con más prisa se colgó al hombro una bolsa que tenía preparada. Bajó hasta la cocina y tomó un cesto con comida que llevaría al lugar donde se dirigía y que era el pago que hacía por los servicios que estaba recibiendo.

Salió a la calle con el sol aún cayendo sobre la villa. Afortunadamente no caminaría lejos. Miró con cautela las calles. Si Inoichi se enterara de lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía una semana, en definitivo, su reservado padre colapsaría o peor aun la enclaustraba en un monasterio como sacerdotisa.

* * *

Kiba giró la perilla. Un clic se escuchó de la puerta, y ésta se abrió. Ese confiado de Sai la había dejado sin seguro. El joven volvió a cerrar. Una veintena de minutos pasaron y Sai seguía brillando por su ausencia. Considerando que estaba en el vil sol y que debía dejar el sobre en manos del propio Sai, Kiba entró a esperarle dentro.

Con aire interesado empezó a recorrer con la mirada la estancia. Todo estaba muy ordenado, no como su habitación.

La serie de dibujos y kanjis que adornaban las paredes sobrias de color crema llamaron su atención. En definitivo Sai era un muy buen dibujante. Se quitó su chaqueta quedándose en su camiseta de mallas, luego se adentró hasta el fondo de la estancia que terminaba como una pequeña cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. De un jalón casi la bebió toda. La otra poca la usó para refrescarse un poco, mojándose la cara y el cabello.

Justo al final de la estancia-cocina había otra habitación. Una que no tenía puerta pero sí un enorme ventanal por donde entraba la luz a chorros. Kiba la reconoció como un estudio. En efecto eso era, el estudio de dibujo de Sai. Pegado junto a la enorme ventana, había un equipo de lápices de muchos tamaños y en el suelo restos de goma por doquier. También ahí se encontraba colocado un caballete con un enorme papel y un dibujo en él.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron desorbitados.

Una chica, de espaldas, completamente desnuda le miraba con aire de travesura. El dibujo estaba hecho a lápiz, así que el larguísimo cabello, que acariciaba la espalda, no tenía color y los rasgos del rostro no estaban aun bien definidos, a excepción de los ojos.

- Sai pilluelo que bien te entretienes… Creo que me haré pintor… -murmuró divertido.

¿Quién sería? Juraba que le podía encontrar aires conocidos a los rasgos difusos. Por mucho Kiba no podía dejar de apreciar que era sumamente bella. Aunque no daba con quien pudiera ser, el aspecto pícaro le encantaba. Y esa mirada…

Pero lo que sí pudo percatarse era de las piernas largas y torneadas, el redondo y firme trasero, y un hombro delgado y fino. Con gesto babeante siguió mirando las formas sinuosas. De súbito algo en la nalga derecha llamó su atención. Había otro pequeño dibujo allí.

- Tienes un tatuaje…

Kiba sonrió admirado. Sí definitivamente tenía que saber quién era ella. Una mujer que se tatuara algo así era digna de conocer. Porque la chica no mostraba un sol, alguna flor, una mariposa o algún kanji. No, esa inusual fémina portaba un insecto bravío en su posadera. Se acercó aun más, y notó perfecto.

- Sí, no hay duda, es una Avispa - dijo aún sonriendo.

De pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sai ya había llegado y definitivamente él no se iría hasta que el ex raíz le dijera la identidad de la modelo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la escuchó hablar.

- Sai, cariño, ya estoy aquí… Lamento la tardanza… Te traje makis de camarón…

En el estudio, el ceño de Kiba se contrajo. Esa voz…

- En un momento voy para allá… - siguió ella - ¿Qué crees? Otou-san se enteró de mi tatuaje, casi colapsa… Y obvio yo negué todo…- decía mientras se acercaba.- No puedo perder ese viaje a los manantiales…

Ino entró al estudio y creyó ver la figura de Sai parado junto al caballete. No prestándole atención, pasó de largo y, justo sobre el lugar en donde posaba, con agilidad se deshizo la coleta y comenzó a peinar el cabello dorado. Después con velocidad se despojó de la ropa para quedar en un diminuto bikini.

- ¡Lista! Hora de continuar...- dijo ella, a sus espaldas los ojos de Kiba se quedaron fijos en el insecto color rojo que adornaba el trasero.

De pronto una sonrisa se extendió en la cara del Inuzuka. ¡Oh sí, existía la justicia divina! Se dijo. Después de tantas malas jugadas de Ino al fin él tendría algo con que divertirse un poco.

- Un exótico tatuaje y un singular dibujo…

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron a todas sus cuencas.

- ¡TÚ! - dijo volteándose y cubriéndose sorprendida.

- Me pregunto qué diría Inoichi a todo esto…

- ¡Q-Qué haces aquí! – vociferó poniéndose la falda.

- Hace nada de una hora, me paseaba por el vecindario y me dije: Kiba por qué no visitas al buen a Sai… y mira, nunca me imagine esto… Caray, tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme Ino…

Ino lo miraba fijamente. Kiba sonreía de manera maliciosa. Ese fastidioso no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo ahora que sabía eso. Ella tenía un mes de no verlo y aunque solían convivir más, luego de su peculiar aventura con Neji, se habían distanciado debido a las misiones. Y honestamente, debía aceptar que Kiba era un tipo agradable. Aunque ahora no lo estaba siendo precisamente.

- Bien… ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?

- Humm… no sé… debo pensármelo muy bien. Verás,… son dos cosas muy buenas…- dijo sonriendo.- Deberían compensarse con varios favorcitos…

- ¡Tú maldito chantajista!

- Mira quien lo dice… La Gerente de Chantaje A.C… Anda, será divertido…

Ino lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. No, debía guardar calma para idear algo con que frenarlo.

- Que te parece un masaje estilo "Círculo de Paz"…

- ¡Qué!

- Mi menbresía expiró... No, no, espera… creo que lo primero será… ¡Una limpieza en mi habitación! – dijo raudo.

- Ni loca haré de tu sirvienta…

- Oh sí lo harás, y quiero que uses un lindo atuendo… Avispita…

- ¡Teme! –masculló sujetándole de la camiseta.

Ino estaba purpura de coraje, Kiba en cambio, parecía encantado. No, ella de ninguna manera debía permitir que Inoichi se enterara y mucho menos dejar que un idiota como Kiba le chantajeara. Una idea, de esas descabelladas que sólo a ella se le ocurrían, pasó por su mente. Pero debía hacer que Kiba se quedara quieto. Ino suspiró al conocer una única forma en que podía dejarlo estático. Ni modo no había premio sin sacrificio.

Entonces Kiba se quedó de piedra.

Antes de que le chico lo viera venir, Ino Yamanaka se pegaba a él y lo besaba con pasión, como si no hubiera nada más necesario para ella que eso.

Desde la entrada, Sai miraba estupefacto la escena. Ino se besaba con Kiba. ¿Desde cuándo salían esos dos? Pero algo sí le quedaba claro a Sai, si hubiera un concurso sobre besos más largos, Ino y Kiba ganarían. Al parecer tenían gran resistencia a la falta de oxigeno. Era algo bastante sorprendente. El de pelo negro comenzó a cronometrar el beso.

El calor se colaba por todo el cuerpo de Kiba, sus manos reaccionaron por sí mismas aprisionándola por la cintura. Las de ella se deslizaron hasta su cuello. El cuerpo espigado se pegó más al suyo. El corazón de Kiba rebotaba errático dentro del pecho. Era un experto en olores y por mucho el de Ino Yamanaka sería uno que nunca iba a olvidar. Había besado muchas veces pero sin duda ese beso que estaba compartiendo con Ino borraba de lleno a todos los anteriores.

Dentro de Ino, un mar de sensaciones contradictorias, le sacudía. Lo que estaba sintiendo era por mucho nada que hubiera esperado.

Kiba la vio separarse, ambos suspiraron. Los dedos finos de Ino estaban posados sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos, de un azul intenso, le miraban fijamente. Él le sonrió.

- Ese fue el mejor beso que haya recibido…

Ella hizo una ligera muequilla y entonces la escuchó musitar.

- Suprimir, una hora…

Los ojos color tierra se tornaron deslucidos. Con los dedos sobre las sienes de Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka utilizaba una técnica para borrado de memoria. Un jutsu desarrollado por ella.

- Gomene Kiba, tú me obligaste.

- Y fueron: Veintidos minutos...- oyó Ino decir a Sai.

* * *

Kiba pestañeó. Se encontraba en frente de la puerta de Sai. Caviló un poco recordando que tenía información para él. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando se sorprendió al mirar a Sai frente a él. Ni siquiera había tocado cuando el ex raíz ya había salido.

- "¡Oh Kiba!", "Eres tú"… "¡Que sorpresa!" - dijo Sai, Kiba no sabía por qué pero parecía que Sai estaba actuando.

- Eh… yo… Godaime te manda esto…- dijo entregándole la carta. No haría caso a la actitud del de pelo negro, Sai de por si era un tipo raro. De pronto junto a Sai, apareció otra persona. Kiba no supo porqué pero su estomago le cosquilleó al verla.

- Konichiwa, baka…- dijo ella sonriéndole. El corazón de Kiba dio un voltereta al mirar la sonrisa. No entendía porqué pero Ino Yamanaka le miraba expectante.

- Qué hay Maniática… - dijo él sonriendo. Ino pareció aliviada.

- ¿Te fue bien de misión?…

- Como siempre…

- No niegues, me extrañaste…

- ¡Ja! ¿Quién te echaría de menos, fastidio andante? – contestó sonriente.

- Baka…- dijo entrando de nuevo a casa de Sai.

* * *

Sobre su cama, Ino miraba la revista y releía la pregunta en que se había quedado. La rubia torció una mueca.

- Letra "d"

Había hecho que Kiba se olvidara de todo, hasta de ella. Pero Ino tenía que aceptar que algo no le gustaba. Sin motivo aparente, ella recordaba cada momento. Sobre todo, los últimos veintidos minutos de esa hora borrada.

* * *

(**1**) ONNOCHI: Onna No Chikara: Poder de Mujer. Una invención mía. ^^

De antemano gracias por leer… y ¡Feliz Cumple mi Coco!

¡Ciao!


End file.
